


Counting Kisses

by Say_that



Series: HQ!! For the Soul [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Time, Frottage, Kisses, M/M, lots of kisses, this is 13 pages of fluff and smut and awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_that/pseuds/Say_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata swears, the first time they kissed was an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this took a long time for me to write, sorry!  
> comments and kudos appreciated, and please tell me if there are any mistakes, and thank you for reading!!

The first time that they kiss is an accident. They're wrestling to figure out who gets to shower first after they get to Kageyama's house for a sleepover after practice. They're rolling on the floor, trying to get the upper hand on each other when they accidentally knock their faces together. When it happens, Hinata pulls away almost immediately, a cut appearing on his lower lip and dripping blood. His face is red and he stammers out a hurried, "I win", before grabbing his towel and running to the bathroom. When he comes back, skin red from the shower and hair stuck to his face, he tries not to look as Kageyama leaves the room, and pretends he didn't see the blush on his friend's face.

After that, he can't help but notice Kageyama more. The way he stands, the way he talks, how he holds his pen when studying or how his eyes light up at the slightest mention of volleyball. When he lets his mind wander, he'll think about the shape of Kageyama's back, or how soft his skin looks, the length of his legs. When his mind wanders like that, he avoids looking at kageyama for most of the next day. Sure, Sugawara's given him funny looks before when he'll go from looking at practically nothing but Kageyama one day to avoiding even saying his friend's name the next, but it's fine.

He hopes it's fine.

The second time that they kiss, Kageyama is asleep on the porch in Hinata's backyard, the sun starting to darken his skin, and Hinata is captivated. At first, he waves his hand over Kageyama's face, watching the shadows move across his skin. And then he's replacing his hand with his head, looking at the relaxed face of the setter. Slowly he leans closer and closer, until he thinks he could count the individual eyelashes resting on Kageyama's cheekbones. And then, he leans in just a bit more and lightly brushes his lips against Kageyama's. He pulls away quickly, but the deed's been done, and he'd be lying if he said he regretted it.

It probably isn't fine.

Eventually, he asks for Sugawara's help. It makes it easier to deal with what he's figured is more than just a small crush, and it means he has someone he can talk to about it. It works.

So when Sugawara comes to him one day at lunch, grinning so widely he thinks his senpai's face is going to split in half. He's about to say that to, his mouth opening slightly, before Sugawara holds a finger to his lips and makes a 'come here' motion with his free hand. Hinata does as told and when he gets close enough, Sugawara wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close enough to whisper in his ear, "I think he's going to confess to you!"

Hinata stops breathing for a moment before he almost yells in happiness, or he would if there wasn't a hand over his mouth as soon as he opens it. He looks at Sugawara, eyes wide with hope and excitement, and when the hand leaves his face, his grin is even wider than his senpai's.

"You really think so?" He asks, his voice soft. He hopes it's true, because he's been in love with Kageyama for a few months now, and if those feelings are returned, he might just burst.

Sugawara nods again, then lets his arm fall from Hinata's shoulders just before the boy jumps in the air with happiness. At that moment, all that Hinata can think about is how if what Sugawara said is true, then he'll be able to kiss Kageyama and not feel bad about it.

When Hinata gets asked by Kageyama to stay behind after practice, he's expecting some straightforward, no nonsense confession from his friend.

He doesn't get a straightforward, no nonsense confession. Not by a long shot.

Kageyama looks at him for a moment or two before turning away to stare at something else. Hinata notices that his ears have turned red, and he's about to ask if Kageyama is okay, but before he can even open his mouth Kageyama's turning around and staring directly into his eyes, and it would be great if he didn't look so constipated.

"Um...Kageyama...are you okay?" he asks softly, worried that if he speaks too loudly he might startle the setter. He doesn't get an immediate reply and his confusion must show on his face because Kageyama looks at the ground and curses, and his face is turning red now.

"Oikawa said that you're supposed to make eye contact with this sort of thing," he says, still not looking at Hinata. When he finally registers what Kageyama has said, Hinata giggles. Not loudly, but enough to elicit a glare from his friend.

Hinata tries to stop laughing, he really does. And he manages for a moment or two, but then he looks at Kageyama's expression and the giggles start again. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry...but...you went to Oikawa for conversation help? I thought you only did that for volleyball," he gasps out after a minute of broken laughter.

Suddenly there's a hand on his head, squeezing and ruffling his hair, but there isn't any animosity behind it today and that gets Hinata to actually stop laughing. He looks at Kageyama, his grin falling somewhat, and opens his mouth to ask him if he's actually okay, but thinks better if it.

"Just...shut up for a second okay," is all that Kageyama says before relaxing his grip on Hinata's head. But instead of letting his hand drop, Kageyama curls his fingers in the loose waves of Hinata's hair for a moment before letting the orange locks fall from his loose grasp. "He's had a lot of experience with this kind of thing, so I figured that he'd have good advice," is all that he says to explain, and honestly, Hinata might be more confused now than he was before.

"Okay...you're still kind of glaring at me, and it's more than a bit weird so you should just tell me whatever you need to," Hinata says in a rush. Hoping that if he speaks quickly he won't get shushed or something. But Kageyama is still giving him a weird look, though it's less of a glare than exasperation but he almost looks happy and it's really weird. Hinata bites the inside of his cheek because he's kind of nervous now and he really wants what Sugawara told him to be true but he honestly doesn't know.

Kageyama sighs and looks at the ground for a moment before he raises his head again and looks at Hinata, and now it's not a glare, and it's not exasperation, it's something like concentration mixed with hope and determination, and suddenly Hinata wishes that he hadn't agreed to stay after because this is almost scary. "Um...you sure you're okay, Kageyama?" he asks, taking a step back.

"I'm fine! I just need a moment. You staring at me isn't helping this any," he says. Hinata flushes and looks at the ground, his mouth forming a pout as he stares at his feet. This isn't going the way he thought it would, and it's really starting to piss him off. He shouldn't have expected anything from this to go well. "Look, can you just tell me whatever it is that you need to? I'm kind of tired and I have to study the notes Yachi gave me for the English test tomorrow," he says bitterly, glaring at the ground between his feet.

"It's not that easy, dumbass! Oikawa said that it would come naturally, but I'm not him!" Kageyama yells at him, and that's it, Hinata is so far past done with this idiot. Forget patience, forget careful plans made with Sugawara's help, he's doing this now. "I'm not expecting you to be Oikawa, asshole! You asked me to stay after, not the Grand King, so stop trying to be him! I'm not in love with that jerk, I'm in love with you!" he yells back, whipping his head up to glare at Kageyama. 

Kageyama, who's mouth has fallen open and who's eyes are wide, and now all Hinata wants to do is run very, very far away from here. And he's going to do it to. He turns to run to his bike and then get back to his house as fast as he can, but before he can take more than a few steps, before he can actually run, Kageyama's grabbing his wrist and pulling him around to look at him.

"Me too," he says quietly, "I like...no, I love you too. That's why I'd been asking Oikawa for help. I didn't know what to say to tell you, and he's dated so many girls that I thought he would know what I should say." He stares at Hinata for a moment before letting go of his wrist to hold his hand. 

All Hinata can do is stare at Kageyama, his face slowly turning a dark red. This is...very different from what he had planned. It's different, but it's good. Good because now he and Kageyama are both red and he squeezes the setter's hand. Maybe it's fine when things don't go according to plan.

After that, he gets to kiss Kageyama a lot more. And that's fine by him, because now he wants to kiss Kageyama more.

The third time they kiss, it's after a particularly good practice game with Nekoma during their second trading camp. They almost win and it leaves such a satisfying feeling in Hinata's stomach that he pulls Kageyama outside with him under the pretense of refilling their water bottles only to take him back behind a wall and press their lips together softly. When he pulls back Kageyama is giving him this kind of dazed, satisfied look and then pulling him back in for another kiss. So technically, he can also count it as the fourth time they kissed.

Hinata's happy with their relationship. He can't lie and say that he doesn't mind the slow pace they're going at, but he can deal with it. As long as Kageyama's happy and he can keep kissing him, everything's fine.

Maybe it's not entirely fine, but he can deal with it. Hopefully.

He can't deal with it. At all. He complains to Yachi that he's dying, he can't keep going on like this, he's a teenage boy, he has _needs_. When he says that particular bit she blushes and and smacks the back of his head, telling him that what he needs is to calm down before she stops giving him the notes for English. After that he stops complaining, at least for a bit, and opts for asking her how her progress with getting Kiyoko to "notice her" is going. He gets smacked again, though it's much gentler and this time it's followed by Yachi blushing and stammering out an answer about how she's working on it. 

He thinks about asking Suga for help, but worries that he would get laughed at or told that he shouldn't worry, and that's not what he needs to hear right now, especially from someone who's obviously getting what he needs out of his relationship. What he needs is for his boyfriend to get a clue. Or he could just curl up into a ball and let himself die slowly. That's always an option. Maybe.

He decides that complaining isn't really getting him anywhere at all. Because it really isn't. It's just giving both himself and Yachi headaches and he really can't risk losing the English notes she gives. So, he'll talk to Kageyama about it, because he can do it, and he will do. Hinata spends an entire week leading up to a sleepover at Kageyama's house psyching himself up for it. He spends half of practice on Saturday telling Yachi that he can do it, and she smiles and agrees with him. He'll bring it up with Kageyama and then the problem will be solved. He can do it.

He can't do it. He absolutely can not do it. There's no way that he can bring it up to Kageyama.

When they had reached his house after practice, both of Kageyama's parents had been there, waiting for the boys. His mom had told them that dinner and breakfast where in the ridge for them when they got hungry and that they would be spending the weekend with some friends. And then they had left.

Now, he's sitting next to Kageyama on the couch as they watch some movie on tv and he can't stop squirming and Yachi is going to laugh her ass off at him when she finds out about how he chickened out because his boyfriend's parents _weren't_ home. This was pathetic and he was being pathetic and it was worse than a serve to the face and-

"Hinata? Oi, Hinata!" It finally registers with him that Kageyama is calling his name, has been for a few minutes actually, and it makes him blush as he looks at his boyfriend sheepishly.

"Ah, yeah, what...um...what's up?" he asks, trying to be casual and he knows it's not working because Kageyama's giving him this look like he's started speaking another language. This is going terribly.

"Are you alright? Your face is bright red," he shifts around as he talks and then Kageyama is leaning down and pressing his forehead to Hinata's and that's it. He's going to die here. He won't even get to tell Yachi about how badly he failed in talking to Kageyama about maybe doing more than just kissing, he won't get to tell her anything because he'll be dead.

And then he registers that Kageyama is just staring at him with wide eyes and has pulled back somewhat so that he can properly look at the redhead and his blush is the least of his problems now because he just said that out loud. If not all of it then at least the part about wanting to do more than just kiss.

He needs to leave. Now. Before he can stick his foot even farther down his throat.

He's halfway to the front door before he even knows what he's doing, yelling something about how he suddenly remembers that he needs to go home and take care of some very important project or something and he's almost at the door, and he'll be free soon and then he can die from embarrassment when he gets home.

Except then there's a hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him back before he can grab the door know and now he knows what Yachi meant when she tried to explain what a kabe-don was because now Kageyama's looking down at him and has his hands on either side of his head, flat against the wall where the setter has him pinned. The panic he felt seconds ago shifts into something different. Maybe because of the look Kageyama's giving him. It makes him feel like he's going to be eaten alive.

Hinata just stares at Kageyama for a few moments, trying to get a grip on the situation. It's not really working though, so he decides that thinking for much longer will make it worse. "Umm...Kageyama?" He says it quietly, and it comes out as less of a statement and more a question, but it's the best he's got right now.

"You were going to leave," is all Kageyama says in response for a moment, and when he finally breaks eye contact with Hinata he's blushing. "You hadn't let me say anything and you were going to leave." 

Oh. He hadn't thought of that. He hadn't really thought at all.

"...I'm sorry," he whispers, and he's not sure why he's being so quiet but it seems appropriate for the time, so it'll do. "I thought you didn't want to and I was going to ask about maybe trying something new but instead I just started talking without realizing it because I was embarrassed and-"

Kageyama cuts him off with a brisk but fond, "Hinata, shut up," and he does. He's slightly offended and is about to say so but then Kageyama leans down and presses his lips to Hinata's. He thinks to himself that this is their fifty-fourth plain kiss, but there's something different. It feels like there's more purpose behind it than just kissing.

When Kageyama pulls back for a breath, Hinata doesn't do anything but stare at him and pant for air, his mouth hanging open. And when Kageyama takes his hand again and leads him to his room, he doesn't do anything but follow, though he does notice that Kageyama turned the tv off, which is good. He also noticed that as they walk he keeps looking back at him and biting his lip, like he's thinking about something, and if Hinata weren't so distracted by how hot he looks right now he would wonder what Kageyama was thinking about. But he has priorities, like getting back to kissing his boyfriend.

"Hey, slow down for a second," he says, tugging on Kageyama's hand to get him to stop. He wants to get a better grip on whatever the hell is going on. And also maybe to get a better grip on some others things, but that's totally beside the point. He pulls again when Kageyama doesn't stop immediately, planting his feet on the ground and pulling back.

Kageyama finally stops and looks back at him, his expression clearly showing his annoyance at this setback in his plans, but Hinata doesn't let that stop him. He tugs Kageyama closer and looks at the ground for a moment to gather his courage before saying quietly, "So you're okay with doing more?"

The look he gets in response makes him want to smack his boyfriend. Kageyama's looking at him like he's an idiot and if he hadn't gained more self control over these past few months he would probably punch him. But he won't because he's better at controlling himself than that. He hopes.

"Are you serious right now? I'm literally bringing you to my room after you admitted to wanting to 'do more' and you think that I'm going to tell you no?" Kageyama asks him, and he feels ridiculous when he nods slowly, but he wants to be sure of this, wants to make sure that he's not the only one who wants this.

"...Shouyou, you're an idiot sometimes," he whispers, and Hinata blushes at that, at hearing his boyfriend say his given name, because it's only happened one other time and he doesn't think he'll ever get used to it. He opens his mouth to respond, tries to make some type of sentence come out, but all he's getting are these sort of chocked-off words and it's really not working out well.

Kageyama must decide to take pity on him because suddenly there are lips against his again but it's slower this time, less heat and more patience, almost like they're learning how to kiss each other all over again. When Kageyama pulls back they're both breathless and Hinata doesn't let him stay away for long. He pulls him back down for another kiss, still slow but more passionate, more longing, and when they break away it's only for Hinata to push Kageyama against a wall in a mockery or the kabe-don his boyfriend used on him earlier and then their lips are pressed together and this time it's fast and full of heat and a bit of nerves. Hinata decides it's a good kiss.

It's their fifty-seventh kiss. He doesn't know how he's managed to keep track of all of the kisses they've shared, but he's glad that he has. Gives it more meaning. At least, that's how he feels. Kageyama would definitely laugh at him if he knew.

When they separate again, Kageyama pushes himself off the wall with a grin, that Hinata thinks is both adorable and kind of hot, and pulls him just a but further down the hall and into his bedroom, closing the door behind them, though it's more habit than necessity.

They stare at each other for a few moments, breathing hard and eyes wide, before Hinata pulls Kageyama over to his bed and pushes him down on top of it. He can't help but think to himself, straddling his boyfriend, that he likes the view from up here. It's a very good angle.

Hinata bites his lip as he stares down at Kageyama. He thinks about just teasing Kageyama for a bit, but before he can try anything he's being pulled down into another kiss. This time it's open-mouthed, hot breath mixing as he presses against Kageyama. He feels Kageyama's arms wrap around him, one hand settling on his waist and the other tangling in his hair, pulling him closer. It feels even better than before, the distance between them negligible, and he wants to yell or shout or something, so he tries. It comes out more as a drawn-out moan, and Kageyama responds in kind as their tongues press together, letting out a groan of his own and pushing his hips up against Hinata's.

The effect is immediate. Hinata feels the sudden addition of pressure against the erection he hadn't realized he'd been sporting, feels the hardness of Kageyama's length against him, and he pulls away from the kiss to press his face against his boyfriend's throat and whine. He doesn't know how to react after that though, his cheeks burning with embarrassment at the sound he's just made. Since there's nothing else for him to do to help with his embarrassment, he presses wet kisses to Kageyama's neck, occasionally biting and sucking certain spots until he needs to actually breathe again. 

He rests there for a moment, catching his breath and feeling Kageyama's chest move beneath him as he does the same, and when he finally feels like he can look up without bursting into flames or something equally dramatic, he finds Kageyama watching him like he's entranced. He stutters out an embarrassed, "W-what?" trying to avoid eye contact. Hinata can feel Kageyama's eyes linger on him for a moment before he's being pulled back into another kiss.

Before he can really react to anything besides the feeling of Kageyama's tongue in his mouth, Hinata feels his world turn upside down, literally. It takes him a second to realize that Kageyama flipped them so that he would be on top, and he's half pissed off--half ridiculously aroused by it, and he's going to let his boyfriend know at least about the pissed off part. He breaks away from the kiss and opens his mouth to give the setter a piece of his mind when Kageyama decides to push his hips against Hinata's again, and all that comes out of his mouth is a low moan, his hands clutching at Kageyama's back as he thrusts his hips up in return.

He doesn't really hear Kageyama gasp so much as he feels it, feels the intake of breath and the responding shudder the goes through his boyfriend's body. What he does hear is his boyfriend as he quietly says, "You're amazing, Hinata." He stares at Kageyama for a moment, his eyes wide and his cheeks bright red. He can't think of anything to say, so he bites his kiss-bruised lip, wincing at the sharp pain that runs through it.

Kageyama must notice it because there's a hand cupping his face, his thumb gently pulling Hinata's lower lip free of his teeth and rubbing over the indentations left behind, before leaning in and kissing him slowly. Hinata groans softly as Kageyama bites his lower lip, tugging on it harshly before soothing the ache with his tongue, and he's done caring about the embarrassing sounds he's made because his shorts are too tight and his erection aches with how hard he is. Maybe Kageyama can feel his change in attitude through the kiss, or maybe they do have some strange psychic connection like Suga had said, because his boyfriend pulls back from the kiss and is about to ask him something when he pushes himself up and over with all his strength so that they're back in the position they'd started out in.

It really is a gratifying feeling, Hinata thinks to himself, to see Kageyama below him. He sits up so that he's balancing on his knees on the bed, hips pressing down on Kageyama's with almost all of his weight, and his boyfriend looks like he's about to cum just from the pressure. Hinata smirks down at him and rolls his hips once, slowly, just to see Kageyama's face screw up in pleasure. He feels hands settle on his hips, gripping hard enough to bruise, and then they dip under his shorts to grab his ass through his underwear, squeezing the cheeks before grabbing at the waist of his shorts and pulling them down. He gets the message pretty quickly and helps Kageyama get rid of first his and then his boyfriend's pants, throwing them to some corner of the room and leaving the two of them in the underwear.

The first thing he notices is that Kageyama's straining against his underwear so much that it has to hurt. The second thing is that he's wearing boxer briefs, and Hinata suddenly feels a bit self conscious about his own regular briefs. Kageyama either doesn't care or doesn't think it's worth commenting on because he just pulls Hinata back on top of him. They spend a minute or two figuring out what the most comfortable position is, finally settling on having Hinata just sit on Kageyama's lap with his legs on either side of his hips. 

Hinata stares at the wall closest to them, his hands grasping at sheets on either side of him awkwardly. It's one thing, he thinks, to grind against his boyfriend while they have clothes on, and another to do it when there's nothing but two layers of cotton separating them. He fidgets slightly, trying to keep his hips still as he thinks about the situation he's gotten himself in, and almost jumps a foot off the bed when Kageyama takes both of Hinata's hands in his own. He rubs his thumbs across Hinata's knuckles soothingly, and quietly asks, "Do you still want to do this? If you don't then we can stop."

It makes Hinata pause, his thoughts coming to a stop as he looks down at his boyfriend, who, now that he's actually looking, he can see is actually concerned. He nods his head multiple times, his anxiety disappearing, and turns his hands in Kageyama's so that he can hold them properly. "Yeah," he answers, "I still want this. I just...I wanted to make sure." He looks at Kageyama's stomach as he says the last part, and when there isn't a reply he chances a glance, only to find his boyfriend grinning at him. 

Hinata thinks to himself that he's never been more confused by one person in his life, but if he's honest, it's fine by him. He smiles at Kageyama and leans down, pressing a kiss to his lips and laughing softly. That makes sixty-one. He feels Kageyama laugh into the kiss with him, and that makes it that much better, like they're both laughing at how silly they are, and Hinata doesn't think he could love Kageyama more than he does in this moment.

The kiss quickly turns heated again and Hinata is gasping into Kageyama's mouth as Kageyama presses his tongue past Hinata's lips, exploring his mouth before finally settling on rolling their tongues together. They both moan into the kiss and then Hinata's rolling his hips down, letting their erections press together quickly, and one of Kageyama's hand has moved to grab Hinata's ass and Hinata pushes back into the grip with a whimper.

The air in the room feels cool against their skin, the space between them humid and hot. Hinata's works his free hand into Kageyama's hair, pulling at the strands and making a mental note of how silky they are. It doesn't really matter at the moment, but it's still something he wants to remember. He also wants to remember the way that Kageyama groans into his mouth when he tugs his hair a bit harder, wants to remember the way he pushes his hips up just as Hinata is thrusting down and, he swears to anything and everything that's holy, nothing has ever felt this good.

He wants to cry when Kageyama pulls away from the kiss, but he knows that he'll never live it down if he does, so he settles for whimpering as Kageyama lets go of his hand and grabs his hips, moving him around a bit until their cocks are pressed together through their underwear. Hinata can see a very large wet spot has formed on the tent of Kageyama's underwear and he lets himself feel proud for a moment before suddenly he's being pulled forward and Kageyama's thrusting up and it breaks the last bit of self control that Hinata has left because he's moaning loud enough that he should be embarrassed.

"K-Kageyama," he groans, closing his eyes and rolling his hips down, hard, and Kageyama's pushing up into the touch and he can't stop himself from letting out soft whimpers as they rub their erections together.

Hinata opens his eyes and lets his gaze fall of Kageyama's face, watching as his boyfriend's composure breaks and his mouth falls open in a deep groan that Hinata recognizes as his name, watches as Kageyama tips his head back, mouth open and eyes shut as he pulls Hinata's hips down, hard, and thrusts up, letting their cocks drag together, underwear catching.

He's not sure if it's because of how broken his boyfriend looks, but Hinata makes a--barely--conscious decision to call out Kageyama's given name the next time he opens his mouth.

"Tobio," he moans quietly, eyes half-lidded and mouth in a soft pout, and he calls out again, louder, "Tobio!", watches Kageyama's eyes snap open, wide with surprise and Hinata starts to laugh but it turns into a whimper and Kageyama moves one hand from his ass to the back of his neck and pulls him down into a kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth, his free hand pulling his hips down as hard as possible. He's grinding against him now, and Hinata might actually be crying now, he's not sure, because it feels too good, he can feel the heat of Kageyama's skin mixing with his own, and his erection is downright painful at this point and he wants to cum, wants to make Kageyama cum, but also doesn't want it to stop.

He feels Kageyama shudder underneath him, and he whimpers again, breaking the kiss to gasp for air, his breath coming out broken as he calls out Kageyama's name again and again.

He feels Kageyama watching him, feels his gaze on his hips, his chest, his lips, before he settles on eye contact and murmurs, "You're so beautiful, Shouyou."

Hinata freezes. Well, his thoughts freeze, and he can feel how wide his eyes have gone, how hot he feels, and he can't get over how Kageyama said his name. He's heard Kageyama say his name before, but not like that. Not with lust. Not when he's out of breath and wide eyed, staring up at Hinata like he's the sun.

When he finally drags himself out of his thoughts, Hinata notices two things. One, his hips slowed down, and the drag of his cock brushing slowly across Kageyama's feels even better, and two, Kageyama looks both cute and sexy, and it's starting to mess with his head. On one hand his boyfriend's face is flushed, and he's obviously flustered, hence the cute. Or the other hand, his eyes are hooded, pupils blown wide, and he's biting his lip in this way that makes Hinata want to suck on it, though it's probably more of an impulse than an actual want.

But he remembers that usually it's good to follow his gut, as Yachi told him when they'd talked about their, then failing, love lives. So he does.

He leans down and presses his lips to Kageyama's collarbone, sucking a bruise there before slowly making his way up Kageyama's neck, pressing a soft kiss to his jawline, and then pulling his lower lip between his teeth, tugging on gently and then letting it go, running the tip of his tongue across is to soothe the ache before he properly kisses his boyfriend. 

That makes sixty-four that have been on the mouth. He should probably stop counting kisses.

Kageyama makes this almost disappointed face when he pulls away, but Hinata doesn't have it in him to care right now because he's way too close to cumming for anything else to matter. He presses their foreheads together, and let's his eyes slip shut as he tries to control his breathing because this all getting to be too much and he's not going to last much longer if he keeps letting his gaze settle on Kageyama's face or their hips.

"Tobio," he starts, his voice a low murmur, " Tobio, I'm really close." He pulls away to see Kageyama's reaction, watches his face go from shocked to pleased to determined, and Hinata wants to smile, but he would rather focus on kissing him again.

Kageyama beats him to it, pulling Hinata down and pressing his their lips together briefly, (sixty-five, Hinata thinks), before moving down to his neck, gently biting his pulse point and then sucking on it, and it's going to leave such a huge mark but neither of them can be bothered to care at the moment because Hinata is caught up in how good it feels to have Kageyama's lips on him as they press their hips together.

Kageyama pulls back to admire his work before continuing to trail kisses down Hinata's neck, pausing to leave the occasional mark, and leaving small bite marks on his shoulders and collarbone, and Hinata appreciates it, he really does, because it feels ridiculously good, but he wants to actually kiss his boyfriend again, and as nice as Kageyama's name feels on his tongue, it's nothing compared to feeling of Kageyama pressing his tongue into Hinata's mouth. So, he shifts a bit until he can press their lips together in another open mouthed kiss.

Hinata twists his tongue against Kageyama's, twining them together and moaning at the warmth of Kageyama's body against his, the heavy feeling of his hands resting on Hinata's neck and shoulders, and the constant rise and fall of their hips as they move against each other. He feels the pressure of his impending orgasm building in his stomach, his spine, and his legs start twitching, his thighs flexing against the outside of Kageyama's hips, and he falls out of the steady rhythm they had built, pressing his hips down as hard as he can and just grinding his cock against Kageyama's.

He pulls away from the kiss, and he can feel spit trailing down his chin from his bruised lips but he doesn't care, can't find it in himself to make it matter, because he's staring into Kageyama's eyes and they're such a deep blue that he feels like he could drown in them. His gaze drops to his lips, and they're dark red and shining from spit, from kissing, and Hinata licks his own lips slowly, let's his eyes flick up to Kageyama's, watches as his boyfriend's gaze follows the path of his tongue and it makes him feel like he's the sun, so he leans down and let's his breath ghost over Kageyama's lips before nipping at the lightly and softly whispering, "Tobio," to his boyfriend.

Kageyama jerks underneath him, eyes wide and pupils huge as he groans, his hand falling to Hinata's hips and pulling him down as he thrusts up, and there are definitely going to be bruises on Hinata's hips from this but just thinking of that makes Hinata moan and he can't help but move his hands to hold Kageyama's shoulders, grip tight as he rolls down against Kageyama, his voice getting louder and louder as he gets closer.

"Tobio....Tobio," he says, voice shaking with each syllable and he's going to cum, he's going to cum and it's going to be because of Kageyama and he can't help it as he cries out Kageyama's name as he thrusts one more time, his voice twisting the word into some sort of mix between a sob and a prayer as he spills inside his boxers.

He shuts his eyes against the light in he room as his body quakes with the aftershocks if his orgasm and then he's crying out again because Kageyama's practically rutting against him as he calls out Hinata's name, a constant stream of "Shouyou," that makes him whimper. He opens his eyes and meets Kageyama's gaze. His boyfriend looks like he's about to cry, so Hinata leans down and presses their lips together in a gentle kiss, their lips moving together softly. He moves is hand up so that he can tangle his fingers in silky black hair, tugging lightly on the strands as he pushes his hips down against Kageyama, ignoring the sting from how sensitive he is, and that must be the end of Kageyama's control because his back arches off the bed as he cums, digging his nails into Hinata's skin as he sobs into the kiss.

As Kageyama settles back onto the bed, he wraps his arms around Hinata and holds him close, breaking the kiss to bury his head against Hinata's neck. Hinata loosens his grip on Kageyama's hair and strokes it, humming under his breath.

They stay like that for a bit until they decide that dirty underwear isn't all that comfortable to cuddle in, so they get up and change. Once they're done changing and getting ready for bed they settle back on the bed, curled up on their sides as Kageyama plays with Hinata's hair.

It's silent for a minute or two before Kageyama opens his mouth and says, "So...you talked to Yachi about wanting to, and I quote, 'do more' with me before you actually talked to me about it?" and Hinata wants to die. He really, really wants to die and he's taking Kageyama with him.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, okay? I had thought you didn't want to do anything besides kiss, so I just...vented to her and Sugawara-san," he mumbles.

Kageyama's hand freezes in his hair and he pulls back to stare at Hinata as if he's grown another head. "You told Suga-san what?"

Hinata flushes and turns his head into the mattress, biting his lip as he tries to think of a way to get out of this situation without getting murdered by his boyfriend. "I told him that I was...frustrated with how slow everything was? Look, he's being helping me since I figured out I liked you, so can we just leave it!?"

When all he gets in return is silence Hinata peeks at Kageyama, expecting to find him glaring. Instead he sees his boyfriend trying not to laugh at him and scratch that, he doesn't want to die, he wants to strangle his boyfriend. "What!? What's so funny, you jerk?" he yells, sitting up and glaring at Kageyama.

Kageyama gives up on trying to hold his laughter in, snorting at the expression on Hinata's face as he sits up and grins. "You're just...you're adorable, Shouyou," he says, leaning forward to kiss him. When he pulls away, Hinata tries to follow after him before he catches himself. He frowns and tries to look like he's mad but he isn't and they both know it. Kageyama kisses him again before getting up to turn off the light and climbing back into bed, pulling Hinata close and telling him to go sleep. 

When they get up the next morning and go to brush their teeth after breakfast they both stare at their reflections, their hair mussed and their necks dark with hickeys. Kageyama blushes and Hinata presses his fingers against the bruises, wincing at the slight ache. Once the finish brushing their teeth and getting dressed they go out and practice receiving and spiking for a few hours until Kageyama's parents get home. The adults chuckle at the boys before having lunch and sending Hinata off with goodbyes and promises of how he's always welcome.

Hinata gets raised eyebrows at home and a few comments of how he must've been very busy, but nothing more. That night before he goes to bed to sends two texts; one to Kageyama, telling him goodnight, and another to Yachi about how he and Kageyama are both going to need some help with concealer when they get to school. His last thought before he falls asleep is that the last kiss they shared made sixty-nine, and he can laugh about that later.


End file.
